Love out of our League (Literally)
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Our darkest moments always hit us when we're in our prime. Follow Ash and his brothers and they compete in the league and meet three girls on the way, but like I said. Ash's life won't be on the golden path for very long. A darkness is coming that is unavoidable for the young trainer, but what is this darkness? Read and find out AU Pearlshipping OC-shipping prequel for a future fic


**The scene is black, but it slowly begins to fade away to reveal a young man wearing a robe sitting in a fancy black leather armchair next to a large fire burning in a grand fire place. The young man was reading a large antique looking book; you look around to see you're in a grand library fit for a king. He reaches for a steaming cup of hot chocolate on a wooden end table next to the chair, he takes a sip. **

**You notice that he isn't alone either. On the other side of the fire place is another young man sitting in a similar leather chair, but unlike the young man across from him. He wasn't reading a book, he just seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the fire. He seems to be the one to notice you first.**

**Young man: Wolf, we have company.**

**The young man sitting across from him looks at you.**

**Wolf: *gives a welcoming smile and puts his mug down* Hello, I welcome you to my luxurious library. Allow me to introduce my good friend Avy.**

**Avy: Thank you Wolf. *turns to you* Well I bet you're here to read our newest story.**

**Wolf: *rolls his eyes and uses a sarcastic tone of voice* Of course they are. They're certainly not here to eat our newest batch of cookies.**

**Avy: *Looks at Wolf* Speaking of which, didn't you have a batch of cookies in the oven.**

**Wolf: *looks down at his watch* Crikey! *Wolf runs out of the room***

**Avy: *sweatdrops* …Well while he's doing that. I guess I'll get you started on the story.**

**Avy walks over to a nearby bookshelf and pulls out a thin book from a three book series, all three of the books looked thick, but the one Avy pulled out was clearly the thinnest of the three.**

**Avy: *holds the book with both hands* Let me tell you a secret. *leans in close* I have no idea what this book holds. Wolf wrote it, not me. Sure he gave me details, but not what the finished piece would be like.**

**Wolf comes back in with a plate of cookies.**

**Wolf: I'm back!**

**Avy: *looks over a little annoyed* Well it's about time you- Hey are those chocolate chip cookies? *Gives Wolf the book and grabs the cookies***

**Wolf: *sweatdrops* While my friend here is stuffing himself, I'll begin the story. Just so you know; I don't own Pokémon, only the OCs in the story.**

**Wolf opens the book and the words on the pages begin to glow, after a few seconds a bright light erupts from the book and the scenes goes white.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Two boys no around the age of 12 were sleeping peacefully in their hotel beds. That is they were until a third boy around the same age walked up to the side of the beds. The boy that was awake pulled an air horn out of his bag. He put on a pair of earmuffs before he blew the horn. The blaring noise immediately sent the two boys out of their beds shouting in alarm.

"Good morning mates it's time to rise and shine." The one doing the waking said in his Australian accent.

"Wolf, do you know what time it is?" the dark-blue haired boy asked.

Wolf looked at the gold watch on his wrist, "Its 8:13 in the morning, which means it's time to wake up Avy." Avy grumbled and tried to go back to bed, but Wolf only blew the air horn again.

"Wolf will you cut that out!" the third boy asked as he climbed out of bed.

Wolf shrugged, "Sorry mate it had to be done." Wolf threw a set of clothes at both Avy and the third boy, "Come on Ash get dressed we need to get to our interview at 9:00. Remember the interview for the tournament?"

Ash got up and went towards one of the bathrooms, "Can we at least get something to eat first?"

"You can eat after the interview, now get moving!" Ash went into the bathroom and Wolf turned to Avy, "Avy come on get up." He didn't move, "Crikey Avy, if you don't get your ass out of that bed I'm gonna make sure you don't get any sleep."

Knowing Wolf was serious Avy got out of bed and grabbed the set of clothes, "Fine." Avy went into the other bathroom and Wolf took this as the opportunity to look himself over in the mirror.

He ran a hand through his ebony black hair and put his buttoned his black cardigan over his white t-shirt. He reached for his black belt with the gold belt buckle and put it through his dark jeans. He put on his black shoes and to top it all off, he put his signature gold medallion around his neck.

Wolf smiled at himself he green and yellow eyes glinting slightly, "Aren't you a handsome devil."

"No you aren't the devil, at least not compared to Avy." Wolf turned around to see Ash completely dressed in his Sinnoh attire.

"Ha-ha very funny!" he said sarcastically.

"You know he's right." Avy said as he came out of the bathroom wearing his usual attire, a red jacket with short long sleeves over a black shirt with jeans and red and white shoes, "Let's just get this over with so I can get some sleep."

"Oh come on Avy it can't be that bad?" Wolf said.

* * *

"I was wrong it is that bad." Wolf groaned. They were currently sitting in a couch in the news room of their interview, Richard Howard, and to say it was hell was the understatement of the year. Richard was the most annoying man they'd ever met, and that was saying something.

"So Wolf how are you feeling with the tournament coming up in a few day?" Richard said with that optimistic news reporter voice, it was nails on a chalkboard to Wolf's ears.

"I feel like I want to be away from this news room as soon as possible." Wolf grumbled.

Richard laughed, "Oh this Wolf is a real card, ain't I right folks." The audience applauded.

Wolf growled and clenched his fists, "Wolf calm down." Ash whispered.

Richard chuckled, "Well don't we have an interesting group here tonight, why don't turn to our friend Avy." The camera turned on a sleeping Avy, "Who is apparently asleep, can somebody please wake him up." A stage hand went up to Avy and dumped some water on him, in seconds Avy had woken up, also out of reflex he kicked the stage hand before picking him up and throwing him across the table and over Richard, "Whoa what a throw. So Avy how do you get that strong?"

"Lack of sleep," he said in a grumpy tone.

Richard made a face of mock pain, "Looks like Wolf wasn't the only person who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Hold me back." Wolf muttered and Ash barely had enough time to grab that back of his cardigan before he leaped out of his seat saying, "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Wolf started to fumble with the buttons of his cardigan.

Richard looked a little scared, but covered it up with that fake smile, "Looks like someone needs to keep this Wolf on a leash." Richard laughed at his own joke.

Wolf undid the last button and slipped out of his cardigan showing his tanned arms and surprisingly fit build for a 12-year old. Wolf waited for a moment as if waiting for something, "You were saying mate?" Wolf said sounding slightly angry.

Now Richard was showing that he was scared, "Avy is there anything you can say to calm your brother down?"

Avy smiled a smile that would make the devil seem harmless, "Well there is one thing… Sick 'em boy!" Wolf flashed a wolfish grin before jumping with a powerful leap and was about to land on Richard; when the image froze.

* * *

The picture minimized until it was in the small window image of a TV, "And there you have it folks." The news anchorman said, "Three regular boys that you shouldn't mess with. Don't worry they were able to pry Wolf off of Richard, but unfortunately Richard was left with several injuries, but let me tell you something. If these boys are as ferocious in battling as they are in person, their opponents should be scared. Thank you and that's all for the 10 o' clock news." The TV turns off.

* * *

Ash, Wolf and Avy were standing in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in and just finished watching the news story about their interview.

"You know mates; I'm starting to think my parents gave me my name for more than the obvious reasons." Wolf said.

Avy rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and let's get to the hotel room I need some sleep."

"Okay, no need to go Devil on me.' Wolf said.

"Can we at least get some food first?" Ash said.

"Ash is food _that_ important right now?" Avy complained.

"Yes," Ash said, "You'll sleep better on a full stomach."

Wolf stopped, "For once Ash you make a good point."

"Thanks I- Hey!" Ash said.

"Fine a quick bite to eat, but then it's back to the hotel." Avy said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

The three boys were wandering the street looking for a good place to eat. "So does anybody know a good place for some food?" Ash asked.

Wolf looks around, "Wait, I've been here before. I know the perfect place c'mon follow me." Wolf ran ahead and took a right with Ash and Avy in hot pursuit.

"Here we are mates," Wolf said as he came to a stop, "The V.I.F.E."

"The what?" Ash asked.

"The Valley Island Famous Eatery." Wolf explained, "It may not have the best name, but it's the greatest pizza and burger joint this island has to offer." Ash's mouth started to water at the thought of burgers and pizza, "Ash, mate," Ash turned toward Wolf, "Try not to drool too much." Wolf and Avy laughed and Ash joined in a few seconds later as they walked in.

* * *

As they were looking for a table the three boys needed to talk about something important; who's paying? "Well I think the answers obvious." Avy said.

Ash and Avy nodded and said at the same time, "Wolf."

"What?" Wolf exclaimed, "Aw c'mon I always pay."

"You have the most money out of the three of us." Ash shot back.

"With how much you two eat on a daily basis I highly doubt that." Wolf shot back. The response was a girly giggle, "Was that you Avy?"

"No, Ash" Avy asked, Ash shook his head. More giggle were heard and the three boys turned their attention to three girls sitting at a nearby table. A brunette, a blunette, and a blonde, and to say they were pretty was an understatement.

"Whoa." Avy said looking at the brunette. She had long chocolate brown hair that cascaded down to the bottom of her back that complemented her pale skin, on the top of her head she wore a white safari hat with a red stripe wrapping around it with half a pokeball on the front. She was wearing a turquoise tank-top with black running along the collar with a black dot connected to it on her chest, the tank-top was tucked into a red mini-skirt, on her feet she was wearing turquoise sock that were slightly baggy above and around her ankles with red shoes.

"Wow." Ash said his eyes on the blunette. She was wearing a white beanie with a pink pokeball on the front over her hair. Her skin was the same color and the brunette, and her hair was the same shade of blue as the sky before the sun rises. Her hair fell to the small of her back, but it was probably longer than that because it was clipped up by two small hair pins. She was wearing a dress with a black blouse and pink mini skirt, there appeared to be a white shirt under the dress, and she wore pink boots over her black knee-high socks.

"Crikey," Wolf said entranced by the blonde. The blonde's hair looked a lot like Hermione Granger's, but it was a bright blonde color, the ends of her hair were dyed to a sky blue color and reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a thin sky-blue zip-up hoodie over a light blue V-neck shirt. Unlike the other two girls, the blonde was wearing light blue jean and blue shoes.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Avy asked.

"I think so." Ash replied.

* * *

The three boys found themselves walking towards the table the three girls were sitting at. When they got there Avy cleared his throat to get their attention. When they all looked at them Avy was the first to speak, "Hello there, I'm Avy, and these are my brothers Ash and Wolf." Ash and Wolf waved as their name was called.

"It's nice to meet you." The brunette said.

"And you are?" Ash asked.

This time the blunette spoke, "I'm Dawn and this is Leaf," she pointed at the brunette, "And Caly." Dawn pointed at the blonde, they both waved.

Avy smiled, "Those are pretty names for even prettier girls." They all blushed. Avy walked toward Leaf and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You think maybe we can get our own table?" Leaf blushed even more.

"Sure." She replied and the two of them walked away.

Ash looked at Dawn, "Hey Dawn, you wanna sit with me?"

Dawn's sapphire blue eyes lit up slightly and she replied, "Okay." In a cheerful voice

As they walked away Wolf rolled his eyes and smiled, "Typical," he said to himself before turning towards the blonde, "Well since everybody ditched us. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Wolf asked.

Caly smiled, "No not at all, go ahead." She said in a calm, angelic voice. Wolf smiled and sat down across from Caly.

* * *

"-and when we were looking for pokemon we stumbled across a litter of Teddiursa." Avy said as he told Leaf one of their many trainer stories.

"Really? They must've been so cute." Leaf said, her leaf-green eyes showing she was really interested by the story.

Avy nodded, "Yeah they were pretty cute. We also played with them for a bit, that is until Momma Ursaring came home."

Leaf's eyes widened, "Then what?"

Avy laughed nervously, "Well let's just say she gave us the running workout of our lives." Leaf laughed and Avy joined her. After they stopped Avy couldn't help but stare at Leaf.

"What?" She asked catching him staring.

"Nothing, you just have a beautiful laugh." Avy said and winked which caused her to blush.

Leaf was about to say something when a waiter came to their table, "Are you and your girlfriend ready to order sir?

Leaf answered for him, "Yes we are." Avy raised an eyebrow at her, she only winked and smiled.

After they ordered Avy caught the waiter before he left, "Oh and be sure to give the bill to my friend over there?" Avy pointed at Wolf and the waiter nodded, he turned back towards Leaf, "So what was that about?"

Leaf winked at him, "Because you were probably going to say in anyway." She replied in a flirty tone.

Avy wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but he smiled. Either way, he was beginning to like this girl.

* * *

"So Dawn, are you a trainer?" Ash asked.

Dawn shook her head, "No, I'm a coordinator, that's actually why I'm here with Leaf and Caly. We're competing in the Sinnoh Grand Festival the day after tomorrow."

"Really, cool." Ash said, "Me and my brothers are competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference Next week."

"You guys must be good trainers," Dawn complimented, "So Avy and Wolf are your brothers?"

Ash tilted his head from side to side, "Sort of, they're actually my cousins, but we're so close we consider each other brothers."

"Really?" Dawn asked surprised, "That's how it is with Me, Leaf, and Caly." Ash and Dawn continued to talk until the waiter came with their food.

* * *

Wolf tried to fight a laugh, "So wait Caly is short for what?" Wolf asked the blonde before taking a bite out of his pizza.

Caly blushed and looked down, "It's short for Calypso."

Wolf swallowed his food, and to hold back his laughing, "Really?" Caly nodded, "Well it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Caly looked up at wolf her light blues eyes narrowed, "And what make you so sure?"

Wolf shrugged, "Maybe it has to do with the fact that Wolf is short for Wolfgang." The table was silent before Caly started to giggle, which pretty soon became a laugh. Wolf blushed in embarrassment, but didn't care because of the music that was Caly's laugh.

Wolf put his pizza down and put his hands in the air, "You know what forget what I just said. It is something to be embarrassed about." Caly laughed harder.

When Caly stopped laughing she looked closely at Wolf, "Wait a minute, aren't you the trainer that attacked Richard Howard?"

Wolf nervously smiled, "Ehehe, well… um-"

"Excuse me," Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter, "here is your bill I hope you enjoyed your meals."

Wolf looked at the bill, "Of course." When Caly gave Wolf a confused look he added, "Ash and Avy sent the bill to me, but I shouldn't be too surprised. It happens all the time."

Caly smiled, "It happens to me sometimes to, but I love my sister, and family is family." Wolf nodded in agreement as he signed the bill.

* * *

After they all left the restaurant the boys decided to walk the girls back to their hotel. They all talked and joked around the entire way back until they were at the entrance.

The girls turned toward the boys, "Thanks for walking us here." Dawn told them.

"Anytime," Ash replied.

"Maybe we can do this again tomorrow?" Wolf suggested.

"I don't know," Leaf said, "We have a lot to prepare for the Grand Festival."

Avy smirked, "Like someone like you needs to prepare."

Leaf looked at him, "Well I could use a good partner." Avy winked and Wolf rolled his eyes.

Caly smiled, "So it looks like you guys are going to help us train for the contest tomorrow."

They all said good night to each other and the boys started to walk back to their hotel, "So you and Leaf?" Wolf asked raising an eyebrow at Avy.

Avy looked back at Wolf, "Jealous? Or are you too captivated by the blonde?" Wolf didn't respond and Ash snickered.

"Oh you think that's funny do ya?" Wolf said to Ash, "Well Dawn seems to be a pretty girl don't ya think?" Ash blushed and Wolf and Avy laughed.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel they all fell into their beds, "So Avy, ya still think we should've gone back to sleep after the interview." Avy hit Wolf with a pillow, "That's what I thought."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**The scene fades as Wolf closes the book.**

**Avy: Well that was a good start.**

**Wolf: *nods* I agree- Hey! Did you eat all the cookies?**

**Avy: Maybe.**

**Wolf: *scowls* Now I'm going to have to make more.**

**Wolf starts to walk away.**

**Avy: Ya might want to make two batches.**

**Wolf: Fine but don't expect me to give you any this time.**

**Avy: What you can't do that!**

**Wolf: *smirks* and why not?**

**The two authors continue to argue until the scene goes black**


End file.
